Earthquake
by ELR
Summary: I’ve been told it’s weird that a single line comes into my head and I’ll build an entire fic around it. I say ‘who cares if it’s smut?’ D’you think I’m weird for it? Also, oneshots are my friend.


**Earthquake**

**Author:** Eden Lee Raven

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Fuffy

**Notes:** I've been told it's weird that a single line comes into my head and I'll build an entire fic around it. I say 'who cares if it's smut?' D'you think I'm weird for it? Also, oneshots are my friend.

*

The door opened silently, but no matter how quietly it was done, Buffy heard it. She stayed lying silently in the bed as she listened to the rustle of clothes being removed, before the bed pitched down slightly, as someone got in behind her. But she wasn't worried. She knew who it was.

Her eyes closed and a puff of breathe escaped her as a molten figure pressed into her back. A burningly warm hand slid over her side and down her stomach, pulling her in closer.

She'd anticipated this, so when she got into bed she'd done so naked. The sheets were cool against her skin, in stark contrast to the body melded to her back.

But she didn't move, or whisper a word. She knew by now not to.

Soft lips trailed across the back of her neck, fleeting little kisses that were done for nothing other than to increase her heart rate, to speed up her breathing. To start the flow of liquid want from between her legs.

Those fingers trailed little dancing patterns across her skin, leaving it tingling in their wake. All the way up to her nipple, where it was gently pinched, causing a pant to escape her mouth, until she felt her breast being cupped and squeezed. And then her breathing stopped completely.

She was gently rolled onto her back, until she was staring directly into brown eyes, darkened by the desire that already lingered in the air. And in those eyes she saw everything that no one else ever got to see, to read all the words that no one else ever got to hear.

It was in moments just like this, when there was nothing but tingling heat and burning skin pressed into hers, that she got to see the Faith that no one ever did.

Faith rolled onto her back, bring Buffy with her, before sitting up. Her hands curled around Buffy's back as she leaned it for a kiss. It was so soft. No one would ever believe she could be so gentle.

Faith's hand trailed down her front, stopping for endless moments to play in the small indents at her hips. It caused Buffys breath to shudder and hitch, because those indents could always makes shudders crest her body like a rolling wave.

And then she continued. _Down_. Until she found the molten wetness she was looking for. Until her fingers pulled more than just a sharp breath from Buffys lips. The soft moan rolled down her spine and thumped through her blood stream. She would do this forever if she could have Buffy moaning into her ear like that.

Faiths finger stayed on her clit for only a few moments before slowly sliding deeper, further, as far inside as she could make them go. Buffys back arched at it, her head falling backwards, her mouth dropping open at the sensation.

It was slow at first. A burning pulse between her legs as Faith made sure she was ready. She showed she was by slowly thrusting her hips forward and bringing her head back up, to lock eyes with Faith.

And the brunette didn't disappoint.

On the next thrust she added another finger and increased her pace.

Buffy's eyes crossed as she closed them. Her moan this time was a mixture somewhere between a groan and a whimper, from deep down in her chest. The noise raised goosebumps along Faiths shoulders.

And after only a few moments of this faster pace, Buffy could feel it. Building inside of her, coming from a long way off. And then it hit. Like an earthquake, but on the inside.

The force of it pushed her body as close into Faiths as it could go, her hands tightened so much around the back of Faiths neck her knuckles went white. Every muscle in her body tightened and quivered, and she screamed. It rattled around the room, bouncing off the walls and slamming back to her so loudly it made her ears throb.

And through it all she dimly felt Faiths arm curled around her, her hand braced against her back, holding on tight, as the earthquake rolled through and passed them by.

When it was over she fell forward, her head resting in the crook of Faiths neck, as she tried to calm the ragged breath that was thundering from her mouth.

And when it had, Faith laid her lips against heated skin, and whispered so softly, if Buffy were less than a slayer, she wouldn't have heard it.

"You back with me?" a gentle smile crossed Buffys lips at the question that was repeated almost every time. In response she gently thrust her hips forward, onto the fingers that were still buried deep inside her.

"Never left." She felt Faiths smile against the skin of her shoulder.

It was still early. They had all night.


End file.
